dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors of Justice Close In! The Pride Troopers!
is the one hundred and first episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 30, 2017. Its original American airdate was March 9, 2019. Summary With Kale having come to following her rampage, Caulifla compliments her on how incredible she was. Meanwhile as Goku prepares to fight Jiren, Top suddenly ambushes him with the Justice Flash. Top and Jiren decide to retreat and conserve their stamina. This leaves Goku to be dealt with by Kahseral and their fellow Pride Troopers Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle. The five declare their intent to defeat Caulifla and Kale to avenge Vewon's defeat and the two are forced to form a temporary alliance with Goku. Meanwhile, Master Roshi performs the Thunder Shock Surprise on Universe 3's Za Priccio, noting that the technique also means that he is unable to move. However with assistance from Tien Shinhan and his Tri-Beam they are able to eliminate him. They regroup with Gohan and Piccolo who they had split up from following Kale's rampage and then Vegeta and Frieza, where he has defeated Murichim much to Vegeta's annoyance as he had intended to fight him. The Pride Troopers push Goku, Caulifla, and Kale to the brink, but Android 17 and Android 18 rescue them. Goku is caught in a bear hug from behin by Tupper who amplifies his weight to cause tremendous pressure on him but he is saved by No. 18 who defeats Tupper and throws him from the ring. Meanwhile No. 17 easily overpowers Kahseral despite his ability to turn his Ki into blades of energy. The remaining Pride Troopers regroup and focus their assault on the wounded Caulifla and Kale. Cocotte seals them in a separate dimension to ensure that Goku, No. 17, and No. 18 do not interfere. As the four beat on Caulifla, Kale's self-hatred at not being of use causes her to transform but she remains in control of herself this time. During the beam struggle, Caulifla and Kale find themselves getting overpowered until Kale returns to her Legendary Super Saiyan state with Caulifla turning into a Super Saiyan 2 and use an extremely powerful combination ki blast to defeat Kahseral, Zoire and Kettle. Cocotte seals herself in a mini-dimension to avoid the blast, but No. 18 simply throws it off, eliminating her. Goku allows Caulifla and Kale to retreat so he can fight them at their full strength after they rest while above the group is unaware that Brianne de Chateau is observing them. Major Events *Five members of the Pride Troopers confront Goku, Caulifla and Kale *Kale is able to gain control over her Super Saiyan transformation. *Team Universe 11 loses five of it's members. Battles *Goku vs. Top *Master Roshi & Tien Shinhan vs. Za Priccio *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Mulithim *Goku vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoire *Caulifla vs. Kettle *Kale vs. Cocotte *Android 17 & Android 18 vs. Kahseral *Android 17 vs. Kahseral *Goku & Android 18 vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoire *Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettle, and Zoire *Android 18 vs. Cocotte Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Kohei Hatano & Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Makoto Sonoda *'Animation Supervisor' - Shuuichiro Manabe & Tsutomu Ono *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Young-Soon Shin, Hiroshi Aoyama, Shohei Usami, Ken Otsuka, Shuuchiro Manabe, Yong-ce Tu, Masumi Hattori, Yumiko Tomiki, Yuu Yoshiyama *'2nd Key Animators' - Mua Tsukino, Yuriko Tanaka, A-Line, TAP Differences from the manga *In the anime, the Pride Troopers confront Caulifla and Kale. In the manga, they only confront Kale after having transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. *Za Priccio is eliminated by Master Roshi and Tien Shinhan in the anime and by Cabba in the manga. *Murichim is eliminated by Frieza in the anime and by either Gamisaras or Damon in the manga. *Kale is shown to have a regular Super Saiyan transformation in the anime which is not shown in the manga. *Kale is able to gain control over her Legendary Super Saiyan transformation in the anime which she is never able to do in the manga. *Tupper and Cocotte are eliminated by Android 18 in the anime and by Kefla in the manga. *Kahseral, Kettle and Zoire are eliminated by Caulifla and Kale in the anime and by Kefla in the manga. Trivia *This is chronologically the first time Goku and Android 18 team up, although for a brief time. *The scene in which Tien Shinhan defeats Za Priccio with the Neo Tri-Beam can be seen as a reference to the first time Tien used the attack, against Semi-Perfect Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga, as Za Priccio heavily resembles Cell in his Perfect form. *The Energy Clash between Caulifla and Kale's Gigantic Blast and the Pride Troopers' United Justice Stream is very similar to the beam struggle between Gohan and Cell with both Caulifla and Gohan has an injured left hand (Gohan's was injured taking a blast meant for Vegeta). **It is also similar to Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha and the Trio of Danger's Triangle Danger Beam, in the episode "Ah, the Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!". In both occasions, a group of fighters has not only used a combined energy-based attack against two Saiyan opponents, but have been eliminated by being overpowered by their opponents and fall off the arena. However, Cocotte did not get sent out of the ring by losing the beam struggle; she shielded herself from this initial wipe-out and was instead thrown out of the ring by Android 18. *In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, Master Roshi says that Kale "went Broly", referencing Broly. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 101 (BDS) es:Episodio 101 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Os inexoráveis guerreiros da justiça! A Tropa do Orgulho! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 101 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super